Snowy Death
by Captured.By.Insanity
Summary: When your mother is dead and your father has left at you at a young age. Your dog is your only friend and your 'guardian' is your only 'family'. When the last thing you live for is taken. What happens?


**Snowy Death**

The sun set giving up bright hold on our area of earth. The moon started to slowly climb the sky's invisible stairs. The stars twinkled cheerfully on the dark, never ending stage they were so carefully placed on.  
I looked down to the ground not able to stand the sky's overwhelming beauty. The ground was laced with snow. Perfect flakes of ice. I hate perfect. Because nobody really is.  
The snow carefully roofed my mothers gravestone. I came here almost everyday. I was able to rest somewhat here. When I just sat here in silence. The whispers of the dead were comforting.  
It's impossible to sleep at home. Or to sleep at all. It's too lonely. Too quiet a place filled to the ceiling of memories, good ones and bad ones and every type in-between.  
I sighed as the alarm on my watch sounded, signalling it was 10 PM. Time to go. I would here all night if I didn't have an alarm. Time flew when you sat with the dead, who no longer had a sense of time.  
I told my now silent mother I would be back in a couple days, then gathered my things and slowly left the marble stone behind me.  
The gleam of the streetlight struck my blood red corvette blurring its speeding figure. I drove home in silence. The streets were near empty, just like every night which left me to drive at the speed of 140 km/hr.  
I'm a very skilled driver. Went into my fare share of competitions of all sorts. But that's over now. That part of me is gone. My mother took part of me to the grave with her. The happy part. She was my only friend besides my dog Mace. He is pitch black with a single white ear and white tip on his tail. I have to say without Mace I don't think I would even bother coming back to this empty place.  
  
My alarm went of at 6:00 AM signalling it was time to get ready for school. Mace jumped off my lap. He had settled down about 20 minutes ago. I had been throwing and playing tug-o-war with him for over an hour prior to that. Like I said I don't sleep much at home or otherwise.  
I got out of the chair stretching my legs and the rest of me.  
"Upstairs Mace," I said. He barked as if in agreement before racing up the stairs ahead of me.

After getting out of the shower I slid on a pair of black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of black Etnies and slid on my black driving jacket, it was comfortable. I whistled for Mace. He raced up and licked my outstretched hand before bounding down the stairs, I just followed.  
The kitchen was pretty big for a house that housed 2 people not including Lily our maid, who now happened to be my 'guardian'. My mother had left everything behind for me in her will. I owned the house, her old car, I inherited all her money. I had everything. So when I walked into the kitchen I hadn't been surprised to see Lily standing by the stove cooking up some breakfast. Eggs and bacon I think. She lived in this house with me and always had the meals ready when needed. She was nice, I guess. She nodded at me when I walked in and bent down to scratch Mace's ears. He liked that.  
I filled up Mace's food and water dishes before grabbing a piece of bacon. It was probably the first thing I had eaten in a day or two. She smiled, happy to see me eating something. I glanced at the clock. It was 7:30. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. I wasn't sleeping but was in a sense meditating. I sat there for a while motionless. I opened my eyes when Mace licked my fingers.  
Looking at my watch I saw it was time to go. 8:04. I stood up before walking over to the door and grabbing my keys to slip into my coat pocket. My cell phone followed as well as my wallet.  
I bent down and scratched Mace's ears.  
"Bye Mace. I'll be home right after school today. It's Thursday remember." I kissed his nose and stood back up. With one last ruffle I opened the door and walked out.

School was the same. The Preps all smiling and giggling. The Jocks showing off. The Geeks studying and looking at their books. The Goths and Emos sat unmoving. And the Loners like me wondering aimlessly. Then there was just tables and desks full of friends of people chatting. They were all the people who didn't belong in a group, normal people. I had no friends. I had no group. I was a loner, even before mom died. My status had just grown since then. I had been upped from Loner to Freak because I was always in a zombie like trance at school. I never ate lunch anymore. I glared at people through tired, now naturally black rimmed eyes.  
When the final bell rang I gathered my books and walked to my locker, shoving them in and grabbing my keys. I walked briskly to my car and sped off for home. My corvette looking like a blur of blood.

When I walked in the house Mace jumped at me. A small smile traced my lips. Mace licked my face before getting down. I grabbed Mace's leash before snapping it onto his leather collar. I opened the door back up and Mace all but walked down the drive way. He was always like this. He enjoyed being outside.  
We walked all the way to the centennial park. It was pretty sheltered in snow. I grabbed a frisbee from my jacket and unhooked Mace from the leash placing it beside me. I threw it and just as it was released from my grip the wind picked up. It carried the red frisbee all the way out onto the busy road. I almost screamed. I saw Mace still going for it and I raced as fast as my feet could take my after him. His name rolled out of my mouth over and over again, desperately trying to call him back. But trying was never enough.  
Mace died on impact. A blue minivan had hit him. The man said he had tried to stop but he hadn't been able to stop in time. I had leaned down and cried into Mace's cooling body.  
"Why was everyone I loved being taken from me?" I cried. The man just kept apologizing over and over again. Traffic had backed up and people started yelling. I picked Mace's still body up and walked home. I was emotionless. Lily had heard me come in and came to see me, wondering why I was so early. I usually wasn't home for at least another 2 hours. When she saw Mace in my arms she cried. I put Mace's limp body on the couch and grabbed my keys speeding off into the dying day. When I finally arrived at the cemetery, my tears had run out. I reached my mothers grave and sat down and sobbed some more. That night the weather was below freezing and that night I joined my mother in her eternal rest.

**A/N okay people let my know what you think of this story. !!R&R**


End file.
